Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Underwood (born 10 March 1983) is an American singer and songwriter. She rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol, in 2005. Her debut album, Some Hearts, was released in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats" it became the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history and the best-selling country album of the last 14 years. Underwood won three[Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. Her second album Carnival Ride followed in 2007. It had one of the biggest ever opening weeks by a female artist and earned Underwood two Grammy Awards. Her next album, 2009's Play On, was a commercial success led by the single "Cowboy Casanova". Underwood's fourth album, Blown Away (2012), earned her a Grammy Award and was that year's second best-selling release by a female artist. Her first compilation album (2014) was a chart and sales success and earned her a Grammy Award. Her fifth album, Storyteller (2015), made her the only country artist to have all first five studio albums reach either numbers one or two on the Billboard 200. One of the most successful artists in any musical genre, Underwood has sold more than 65 million records worldwide. Recognized by Billboard as Country Music's reigning Queen and by Rolling Stone as "the female vocalist of her generation of any genre", she was listed by Time as one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2014. Underwood is the top country artist of all-time on the RIAA's Digital Singles ranking and the highest certified country album artist to debut in the 21st century. She is the only solo country artist in the 2000s to have a number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the only country artist to debut at number one on the Hot 100, and the woman with most number-one hits in the history of the Billboard Country Airplay chart, with fifteen. She is the most successful American Idol winner, per Forbes]'. ''Billboard named Some Hearts the number-one country album of the 2000s and her as top female artist on their 'Best Country Artists of the 2000s' list. She has been inducted into the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Grand Ole Opry, Oklahoma Hall of Fame, and Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame. She has received numerous awards and accolades, including seven Grammy Awards, 10 Billboard Music Awards, 14 ACM Awards, 12 American Music Awards, 8 CMA Awards, and a Guinness World Record. Biography Personal life Legacy and artistry Discography Main Article: Carrie Underwood Discography * Some Hearts (2005) * Carnival Ride (2007) * Play On (2009) * Blown Away (2012) * Storyteller (2015) * Cry Pretty (2018) Tours Headlining * Carrie Underwood: Live in Concert (2006) * Carnival Ride Tour (2008) * Play On Tour (2010–2011) * Blown Away Tour (2012–2013) * Storyteller Tour: Stories in the Round (2016) Co-headlining * American Idols LIVE! Tour 2005 (2005) * Love, Pain and the Whole Crazy Carnival Ride Tour (2008) (with Keith Urban) * C2C: Country to Country with Tim McGraw (2013), with Miranda Lambert and Eric Church (2016) * Ripcord World Tour – Oceania leg (with Keith Urban) (2016) Filmography Awards and recognitions See: List of awards and nominations received by Carrie Underwood Category:Female artists Category:Artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Carrie Underwood